Architect and His Pet Lunatic
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Sequel to Lunatic Beast. One-Shot. After Dean heals from Brock Lesnar's assault he and Seth slowly learn to trust each other and become a Tag Team again. After they win the titles Seth notices that Dean is antsy, agitated, and aggressive and gets snippy with him. He realizes what Dean needs though. Continuing Series.
1. Dean Needs Help

An Architect and his Pet Lunatic

Summary: Sequel to Lunatic Beast. One-Shot. After Dean heals from Brock Lesnar's assault he and Seth slowly learn to trust each other and become a Tag Team again. After they win the titles Seth notices that Dean is antsy, agitated, and aggressive. When Dean gets snippy with him he makes an offhand threat to reign him in, but Dean's reaction to the threat makes Seth decide to follow through with it.

A/N: There is a plot…a little one but it is there lol…mostly just shameless Ambrollins kinky smut and fluff…inspired by the ending of my other story Lunatic Beast but can be read as a stand-alone without too much confusion.

Warning: Language, consensual pain kink, Master/Pet kink, bondage, spanking, fisting…yeah…they're gonna get kinky…let's just say that lol.

After Roman had called Seth in the early hours of the morning one day because Dean had been hurt badly by Brock Lesnar…assaulted really…he had spent months trying to earn Dean's trust back. Dean hadn't said a word to him the day after he had helped Roman take care of him, even though Seth had done most of the work, and he kept up his silent treatment for several weeks no matter what crazy stunts Seth pulled to try and get his attention. It wasn't until Seth had come out and rescued Dean from Brock, who had been tossing him around the ring like damn ragdoll, that Dean finally started talking to him again.

Seth was now in the middle of the ring receiving a two on one beat down at the hands of Sheamus and Cesaro, the current Tag Team Champions, and Dean decided to fly into the ring and start wailing on the two men to get them off of Seth. Once the two men were on the floor outside the ring Dean and Seth exchanged some rather heated words and Seth finally apologized for having betrayed the Shield so long ago, but Dean decided he'd rather fight than talk. As they were fighting the other two got back into the ring and started attacking them so they stood back to back and beat them down again until the two fled from the ring entirely. After they fled Seth held out his fist as Dean paced back and forth and was pleasantly surprised when Dean slammed his fist against Seth's, barely even hearing the huge roar from the crowd over the blood rushing through his ears.

It took the two of them a couple more weeks to get back to where they had once been, a seamless team that was very hard to beat. At the next pay per view event they had a match against Sheamus and Cesaro for the titles and, after a very long and hard-fought battle, they managed to pull off the win when dean pinned Sheamus. They defended the titles until the next event when the former champions demanded to have their rematch…which Dean and Seth won yet again. Roman was just happy to see the two finally getting along again and being able to have both of his little brothers back…but Dean was still…off, somehow.

After their successful defense of the titles Dean and Seth returned to the hotel and the room they now shared, with Roman having his own room next to theirs so he wouldn't have to listen to them bicker in the morning because Seth was a morning person and Dean was definitely NOT a morning person. Once they were in the room Dean started pacing, muttering under his breath, cracking his knuckles, and just showing basic signs of agitation and being antsy.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately Dean?"

"Nothin's wrong with me…fuck off Seth."

"Hey! Watch it Dean. I'm trying to help you here damnit. You've been more and more agitated every week and I know you normally have trouble sitting still for long but lately you've been a lot worse about it. Something is clearly eating at you so just talk to me man."

"I said…FUCK…OFF!"

Dean got up in Seth's face and yelled at him before turning around and punching the wall and then returning to his pacing.

"You are just cruisin for a bruisin Dean…watch it man."

"Oh Fuck You! You're all 'Look at me I'm Seth Rollins and I'm the man' but you're not the man…you're just like everyone else…you can't get the job done…no one ever gets it right…so just fucking fuck off!"

Seth's eyes narrowed at him and he threw out a sort-of offhanded threat that he had no intention of following through on.

"Keep it up Dean and I swear to god I will take you over my knee and turn your ass into a damn cherry."

Seth's tone was low and even…and it froze dean in the middle of his pacing…shoulders and back tensed up as his chest heaved with the force of his breathing. Seth's eyes widened just slightly for a moment before he decided to push a little further as an idea of what was wrong started to form in his head.

"Or maybe…maybe that's what you want…maybe you want me to bend you over my lap…pull down your pants…and just spank your ass until its bright red and flaming hot…maybe you need the pain…need that loss of control…need to be dominated by someone who knows what the fuck he's doing…maybe you need someone to make your body hurt to quiet the pain inside…"

As Seth spoke he moved in to press himself against Dean's broad back, leaning in to speak in a low tone in Dean's ear. He felt Dean's entire body shudder against him as the man's head tipped down to look at the floor beneath him, his shoulders hunching forward as breaths grew heavier and faster.

"Look at me Dean…tell me…is that what you want? Is that what you need? Dean…I said look at me Dean. NOW!"

When Seth barked the word now in Dean's ear his head snapped up and over to lock eyes with Seth, his entire body frozen in place at the command. Seth ran his fingertips along Dean's jawline and held his chin in a firm but gentle grip.

"Is that what you need? Do you need me to make you hurt Dean?"

"Seth…fuck…I can't…I don't know…Seth I don't know what I fucking need…I just know I don't feel right…I don't feel like me…Ever since Lesnar…"

"Lesnar went way too far…and he did everything all wrong Dean. Come here…sit with me for a bit so we can talk this out ok?"

Dean allowed Seth to lead him to the king sized bed and the two men sat with their legs touching. Seth made sure Dean was comfortable before continuing on.

"The way this is supposed to work is that we establish before we even start what is and is not allowed…and we establish a safe word of some kind. The safe word is something that you would not normally say during a sexual encounter and, when spoken by you, makes everything stop. You say that word and I stop everything to find out what's wrong and we determine together how to fix it ok?"

"I guess…that makes sense…I'm gonna pick Roman."

"For what?"

"For my safe word…cuz I guarantee you I ain't gonna be talking about Roman during sex."

Seth snorted softly and shook his head with an amused little half-grin. Dean gave him a cheeky little grin in return and Seth figured Dean was relaxing a bit more now.

Now that we've gotten that part out of the way…we need to discuss what your hard limits are…the things you absolutely will NOT tolerate under any circumstances."

"Uh…well…nothing that'll kill me or send me to the hospital…"

"With me, Dean, that's always going to apply. I'm a sadist, yes, but I don't break my toys."

"Right…wait…toys? I'm not a toy…"

"No…not you…in your case it would be a bit different from my usual…with random hook-ups they're just toys to me…play with them, make sure they're ok, then send them on their way…I could never do that with you though…I think I'd rather keep you as my pet…my own little pet lunatic."

Seth watched as Dean's eyes closed when he called him his pet lunatic, his head tipping back with the tiniest little breath of sound coming out between his lips.

"I think you like the sound of that…don't you Dean? You want to be my little pet?"

"I…yeah…yes…I think I do…"

"Then let's continue so we can get to the good part. I don't do any of that human waste crap…it's unsanitary and dangerous…I also don't play with knives or anything but if that's something you need…?"

"Nah…Not really into that…had enough cuts in the Indys to last me a lifetime."

"Yeah…I've watched a lot of your old stuff…some of that was brutal man. Ok…so I know you're interested in getting spanked…hands, paddles, what?"

"Umm…hands definitely…paddles are ok…just…no crop or anything like that…never again…"

"I know Dean…its ok pet…no one will do that again."

Dean shivered as Seth pulled him against his side and called him pet again and it made Seth give him a softer look.

"Alright…anything else you're interested in trying?"

"Uh…I like being tied up…tied down…whatever works…"

"You like feeling helpless and at someone else's mercy…feeling the control being taken away from you so you can just be free to feel without having to make decisions."

"Yeah…that…exactly that…damn Seth…"

"I told you Dean…I'm good at what I do. Anything else of interest to you?"

"Uh…that's uh…that's all…"

"No it isn't. You hesitated too much…there's something else but you're afraid to say it. Trust me Dean…I've heard damn-near everything by now so you won't shock me or gross me out…just tell me."

"I uh…I've been watching videos online…yeah I know, me willingly using technology…but I saw one…then looked for others…It looks hot as hell…"

"Dean…spit it out pet…"

"Erm…fisting…"

"Ok…we can work our way up to that if you want to try it…takes hours to do it right…by the time it's over you'll be a flushed panting mess begging for me to fuck you though."

"Fucking hell Seth…you trying to kill me before we even get started man?"

"Nah…just getting you worked up and ready for it. Anything else?"

"Uh…maybe sometime soon we can get one of those little plug things…you know…for my ass?"

"I'll get a whole collection of them Dean…different sizes, shapes, materials…Plugs can be a whole lot of fun for both of us pet. Anything else?"

"Not right now…maybe some other time as I learn more about this stuff…"

"I can show you all kinds of fun things Dean…different ways to be bound up…different toys to play with…different kinks to try out…there's a whole hidden world of sexual pleasure just waiting for you pet…and I can guide you through it…keep you safe and sane through the journey."

"Fuck…yes…I want you Seth…"

"Do you want me to own you though Dean? If we continue from this point on that's what will happen…I will own you. You will be my pet and I will be your master. You will do what I say, when I say to do it…follow my every command…you can question me if you have concerns or feel unsure…you can always tell me you don't want to do something but you have to give me a reason why…when we're alone together I expect you to be naked and ready for me and to call me Master or Sir. Can you do all of that? Can you let me be your Master and give you what you need?"

"Aside from sex…what do I get out of it?"

"In return for your obedience I will keep you safe…protect you from harm…protect you from yourself if need be. I will teach you and guide you. I will take care of you…physically, mentally, and completely. You need hard sex, you got it...you need cuddles, done…you need to build a damn blanket fort and hide from the world…I can do that. Whatever you need, I will provide if I can…understand?"

"Yeah…I think so…"

"So…my question for you Dean…is this. Are you ready and willing to submit to me as your Master and be my pet?"

"Yes…I'm ready Seth…please?"

Dean's face had such a pleading and desperate expression that Seth couldn't resist pulling him in for a hard, deep kiss to seal the deal as it were.

"If you want I can write up a contract later on for both of us to sign."

"Hell no…Seth…I trust you…ok? I know you won't go too far…I know you'll do it right…"

Seth watched him for a long moment and then pointed at the floor between his own legs, raising an eyebrow at Dean when he just stared at him in confusion.

"On your knees pet…right here in front of me."

Dean's eyes widened slightly and he hopped off the bed before dropping to his knees hard enough to make Seth wince."

"Carefully pet…no need to hurt yourself…that's my job remember?"

"Sorry…just uh…little excited."

Dean gave Seth a slightly sheepish look and Seth chuckled before ruffling his fluffy hair. Dean was reminding him of an eager puppy at the moment and when he told him as much Dean wiggled his butt like a dog trying to wag it's tail which had Seth laughing at how adorable he looked doing that.

"Maybe I need to look into getting you some dog tail plugs."

"They have that? That's a thing?"

"Oh Dean…I have so much to show you pet. Yes, that's a thing. Some people enjoy being treated like a dog, or a cat, or even a horse in some cases…personal preference and all. They have anal plugs with tails…headbands and hair clips with ears…even mitts that lock over the hands to look and act like paws."

Dean's eyes had gone really wide open and his pupils had turned his eyes so dark Seth could barely see the blue around the edges.

"Oh…I think my little pet likes the sound of that. Did we just discover another kink of yours pet? You want to become my little puppy Dean?"

"Fuck yes…"

"Yes what?"

"Umm…yes Sir?"

"Better…stand up and strip then move back to your current position."

Dean quickly stood on his feet and yanked his shirt up over his head and tossed it somewhere, not caring in the least where it landed. He undid the top of his jeans and slid them, along with his briefs, over his hips and down his legs before kicking them off in a random direction as well. He hesitated for a moment before sliding back to his knees between Seth's legs and looking up at him expectantly. Seth's hand came down to pet his head and Dean leaned into the gentle touch.

"Good boy pet…good boy."

Those two little words had Dean moaning softly and rubbing his head against Seth's hand, and Seth realized that, aside from the brotherly affection from Roman, Dean hadn't had much positive physical contact in a long time. This was something he fully intended to fix, sooner rather than later.

"Open my pants and pull my cock out pet."

Dean's hands slid up Seth's thighs and slowly pulled down the top edges of Seth's pants and briefs to allow his cock to spring free of the confining material. He stared at it for a long while but when he leaned forward to try and taste it Seth's voice stopped him and he looked up at him with a whine.

"Stop. I didn't say you could touch it yet pet…you have to earn it. I want you to spread your knees apart nice and wide…as wide as you can go without pain…there you go…now put your hands behind your back…now look up at me…there's my good boy. How does that feel pet?"

"I uh…it…feels different…exposed…kind of…vulnerable…"

"Good…that's the idea…"

Seth reached into his bag he'd tossed on the bed when they'd checked in that morning and pulled out a pair of soft handcuffs, letting them hang off of his index finger as he held them out in front of Dean's face.

"Take these and cuff your own hands behind your back pet."

Dean reached up to grab the cuffs and his hands vanished behind his back but Seth heard the tell-tale clicking sounds that let him know Dean had done as he was told.

"Bend forward so your forehead touches the floor so I can see."

Dean followed Seth's command, his forehead resting against the floor as his torso was bent over between his own wide-spread knees. He heard Seth make an appreciative sound and then a hand was tangled in his short hair, pulling until he was upright and his back was arched.

"Such a good little pet for me aren't you? You want to suck on Master's cock pet?"

Dean tried to nod his head but Seth's tight grip on his hair prevented that and he realized Seth had done that on purpose so he'd have to speak.

"Yes…"

"Yes what pet?"

"Yes Master…"

"You can do better than that pet…come on now…ask me nicely…"

"Fuck…please?"

"Gotts do it better than that…beg for it pet…"

"I…I want you cock Master…please let me suck on it?"

"Much better pet…you may suck Master's cock pet."

As soon as Seth released his hair and gave him permission Dean realized he couldn't use his hands to help at all thanks to them being cuffed behind his back. He had always made sure people saw him as a ladies man, always banging random chicks left and right…but he liked men too…he was just a lot more picky about them. He carefully moved around so he could reach Seth's cock without having to hurt himself and took the tip between his lips, sucking on it a bit until Seth moaned for him. He knew how to do this but it had been a while since he had last had a cock in his mouth so he slowly moved forward so Seth's cock slid deeper into his mouth. When Dean stopped, Seth's cock only about halfway in, Seth huffed a soft chuckle at him.

"What's wrong pet? You want me to do it for you? You want Master to fuck your pretty mouth with his cock…make you gag on it?"

Dean's loud moan was answer enough for Seth but he made sure to tell Dean that if it got to be too much all he had to do was gently bit down a bit and he'd pull back. When Dean gave a tiny nod to show he understood Seth took control. He put a hand on either side of Dean's face and pushed his cock deep into the back of Dean's throat, watching him gag and choke as tears formed in his eyes…but Dean didn't bite down so Seth kept going. He slammed his cock into Dean's mouth and throat over and over again as dean choked on it, only stopping when he was dangerously close to spilling his load down his pet's throat. When he pulled back Dean made a pitiful little whining sound but Seth hushed him and soothed him.

"Easy pet…I don't want to cum in your mouth…not the first time…the first time I cum inside you it's going to be inside that pretty little ass of yours."

"Yes Master."

"Such a good boy. Stand up pet…"

Once Dean was on his feet Seth stood up and walked around behind him where Dean couldn't see him and finished undressing himself. He pressed himself against Dean's back and gently nipped at his ear, chuckling as Dean moaned and he felt the man's fingers flexing between their bodies.

"Walk forward until you hit the bed…very good…now bend over…all the way…turn your head pet, I'm not trying to suffocate you here…spread your legs…wider…as far as you can pet…that's my good boy."

Dean was bent over the edge of the bed, feet on the floor and legs spread wide apart as Seth looked him over. Seth ran a hand up Dean's back and felt him shiver under the touch, then slid his hand back down along his spine.

"You said you wanted me to punish you pet…to spank you like a bad boy…and I will…but first…you need to tell me why you need to be punished."

"Because…"

"Not an answer pet. Why do you need to be punished?"

"Cuz I refused to listen to you…cuz I was an ass when you were tryin to come back to us…and cuz I was stubborn about lettin you back in…"

"You had a good reason for not trusting me Dean."

"Please Master? I need it…I need my Master to punish me…please?"

Seth couldn't resist such pretty begging from Dean so he ran gentle fingers across Dean's ass cheeks before pulling back and laying a hard spank across the left one. Dean's body hips jerked into the side of the mattress with a low moan and then he pushed his ass back out for more. So Seth gave him what he needed…one spank after another, alternating which cheek he hit and how hard he hit so dean couldn't prepare for it and got the full force each time. He didn't stop until he heard Dean finally start crying and saying he was sorry over and over and he knew that Dean finally felt he'd been punished properly. Seth sat on the bed and gathered Dean into his arms, letting him cry against his chest while rubbing his back until he settled back down again.

"Feel a bit better now pet?"

"Yes Master…thank you."

"You're welcome pet. Anytime you feel like you need that just tell me ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy. Now…how about we start working on that pretty little ass of yours and see just how wide open Master can stretch it…sound good pet?"

"Yes Master…please?"

"Alright then…I'm going to undo the cuffs because I have another plan in mind for you."

Seth removed the handcuffs and Dean rolled his shoulders around to loosen the muscles back up while Seth reached into his bag again, this time pulling out a large coil of soft rope that he held out for Dean to run his fingers over.

"Feel that? Feel how nice and soft it is? I'm going to use this to tie you up in the perfect position for me to have easy access to your ass…but you'll be able to see what I'm doing to you as well. You like that idea pet?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good…"

Seth grabbed the pillows on the bed and moved them to make a sort-of wedge right in the middle in front of the headboard.

Sit in front of the pillows, I want your but right in front of them…perfect…now lay back against them…all the way…there you go…arms stretched out to either side now…good boy."

Seth gently grabbed hold of one of Dean's ankle and pulled his leg up and back towards the wrist of that same side, tying the two together and using the length of the rope to secure them to the headboard before repeating the process on the other side. When Seth was finished Dean had his arms tied to each side of the bed's headboard, and his ankles tied to his wrists so his entire ass was exposed and vulnerable. Thanks to the pillows Dean was kept at an angle that allowed him to watch Seth and what he was doing to Dean's body which Dean was surprised to find he really liked. Dean was nervous but clearly aroused by the position and Seth was digging around in what Dean had now decided was going to be called his Fuck bag…because whatever was going to come out of there would be used to fuck Dean in some fashion. Seth pulled out a bottle of lube and proceeded to squirt a large amount of it directly onto Dean's exposed ass hole, using one finger to spread it around and rub against the puckered opening until Dean was panting and trying to push his ass against Seth's finger.

"You like that pet? Does it feel good?"

"Yes Sir…"

Seth pushed more against the opening and slowly slid the tip of his finger inside, letting it just sit there as Dean's ass squeezed and released several times before relaxing a bit. He pushed a bit more and let him relax again, repeating the process until his entire index finger was inside Dean's ass.

"Very good boy Dean…does that feel good pet?"

"Fuck yes…it feels good Master…more…please?"

"Slowly pet…remember what I said earlier? This is going to take hours and turn you into a panting, begging, mess of a slut for me. Oh…that got you going there didn't it? You want me to turn you into a little slutpuppy pet?"

"Yes Master…make me yours…"

"God damn Dean…why the hell did I not know you could be like this before? I never would have left the Shield if I'd had you like this…"

"Seth…Master…"

"Shh…I've got you pet…this is only the beginning."

Seth took his time slowly inserting a second finger, then a third, then a fourth. He spent a good half hour just working his fingers and thumb into Dean's ass little by little. To Dean it was like torture with how slowly Seth was going…there was some pain from the stretching, but it was constantly being offset by the pleasure of Seth's fingers stroking him inside…the combination of pain and pleasure was making his head spin. Seth spent another half an hour working Dean's ass to accommodate his hand while curved into a cone-like shape. Once Dean was able to take that he spent a good hour getting Dean's ass to take his closed fist and then pumping it in and out of Dean's ass over and over again until Dean was flushed and panting. He watched Dean's face as he pulled out entirely and then slowly pushed his closed fist back into Dean's ass…Dean's head fell back as a long low moan fell from his lips as he felt Seth push inside.

"Fuck…I need more…please Master…feels so good…"

"I know pet…you have to trust me…"

"I do…I trust you Master Seth."

"That's my good boy…"

Seth pushed his fist deeper into Dean's body until it was as deep as it would go, pulling out and pushing back in repeatedly. Once he felt Dean's hole was nicely stretched he pulled out completely again and waited until Dean looked at him, an adorably confused little whine coming out of him in the process.

"I want to try something…you tell me if it hurts too much or anything ok pet?"

"Yes Sir…"

Seth took a deep breath as he pulled his arm back a bit and then punched his fist deep into Dean's ass. Dean's back arched and his limbs strained against the ropes holding him in place, but the cry that came out of him was one of pleasure rather than pain and when he rolled his head back down to look at Seth his eyes were nearly black as the pupils had taken over. Dean had never felt anything like that before and he wanted more of it.

"Master? Seth…please…please do that again…it hurt so good…please Master?"

Seth was looking at Dean with a mix of amazement and awe on his face, but he couldn't deny that it was hot as hell to actually punch into Dean's ass and hear him moan from that. He did it again as Dean had begged for and got the same reaction…over and over again he kept punching Dean hard and fast in his ass until Dean was nearly incoherent from the mix of pleasure and pain taking over his body. Seth started using his free hand to pull on his own cock until he was just about ready to cum, pulling his fist out of Dean's ass and positioning his cock right in front of Dean's wide open ass hole before finishing the job and shooting his cum into Dean's open ass. Dean felt the hot cum hitting the walls of his ass and that was the final little push he needed to have him cumming along with Seth, the position of his body causing his own cum to end up all over his face.

When they were both finished Seth looked at Dean and tried to commit the image he saw to his memory as it was probably the hottest damn thing he'd ever seen in his life. Dean's eyes were closed, his face covered in his own cum, mouth open and panting for breath. His chest was heaving from the panting and his muscles were all quivering from being in one position for so long and straining against the ropes that bound him in place…but his ass…now that was a real work of art to Seth…the cheeks were still fairly red from the earlier spanking and the hole was just gaping wide open, and it probably would be for at least another hour or more. He pulled a large glass plug out of his bag and waved it in front of Dean's face for a moment, delighting in the little whine he got for it. Seth used his fingers to scoop Dean's cum off of his body and wiped it off into his ass so their cum mixed together inside, then he pushed the plug into Dean's hole to make sure every last drop of their mixed cum stayed inside until he decided to let it out.

Dean was whining and whimpering at him like a needy puppy and Seth gently pet his head before releasing his limbs from the ropes, rubbing them hard and fast to make sure the circulation went back to normal quickly. Once Seth was finished with the he sat back and watched as Dean crawled onto his lap ns nuzzled his face against Seth's neck. Seth raised a hand to pet Dean's head and let him just nuzzle up and seek comfort from his new Master. Once Dean had settled Seth carefully got him to stand and led him into their bathroom, leaning over to start a hot bath before turning back to Dean who looked…well…truly well-fucked in Seth's not so humble opinion.

"How do you feel Dean?"

"Like I'm high as a fucking kite…everything is all…floaty and shit…and my ass feels funny…like…I can feel your stuff swishing around when I move…it's weird but…I kinda like it…"

Seth snorted softly at him in amusement and ruffled his hair. He realized Dean had gone into subspace towards the end there and knew he needed to bring him down slowly and gently so it wouldn't ruin the experience for him. He carefully guided Dean into the bath and then slid in behind him, gently cleaning his body with a soft cloth and listening to the little noises of content happiness that his efforts earned him. He'd never seen Dean like this before…relaxed, peaceful, and still. Dean was completely compliant and almost boneless against Seth's body as he cleaned him up. One his body was clean Seth reached down between them to slowly pull the plug out of Dean's ass, relishing in the little whine Dean made as he did so. Once the plug was out Seth let it drop to the bottom of the tub and slid his hand into Dean's ass, swishing the bathwater around inside to clean him out really good and make sure none of their cum was still in there. Dean just let his head fall back onto Seth's shoulder and clung to the arm that was wrapped around his chest, whining at the slight stimulation it caused.

"Shh…hush pet…I've got you…just had to get you nice and clean. I'm gonna drain the bath now and then get you dried off…then we'll go to bed ok pet?"

"Hmm? Sounds good…"

Seth quickly finished those tasks and half-carried Dean back to the bed, pulling back the covers so Dean could roll in and then climbing in behind him before covering them back up. He nestled himself up against Dean's back, one arm slung around his waist, and watched Dean's fuzzy brain slowly shut down and go to sleep. Once Dean was asleep Seth followed him, his mind spinning with ideas of what to do to Dean next time and all the new things he could teach him now that Dean was his. He vowed to never fuck up again because this…this was not something he could bear to lose now that he had it. Dean was perfect for him…his perfect little pet Lunatic.

A/N: Well…I need a cold shower now…don't know about ya'll…hope you enjoyed reading that even half as much as I enjoyed writing it lol….Now for that shower…


	2. Seth's Naughty Puppy

Pet Lunatic

A/M: I decided to make any further parts of this story all together as a continuing thing so…yeah this should be better lol.

Chapter 2 - Seth's Naughty Puppy

Dean and Seth had been in a relationship now for about a month. It had all started with Brock Lesnar assaulting Dean and then Roman calling Seth to help clean Dean up and take care of him…and it eventually led to Seth and dean becoming a tag-team again and Seth discovering that Dean needed to have a Master in order to be able to shut off his brain and his fidgeting so he could just relax for a bit.

In the weeks following their first night together as Master and pet Seth had discovered that Dean was very much like a puppy in many ways. He could be hyper and playful, or he could turn destructive and aggressive in the blink of an eye. There were times when Dean was affectionate and seemed to just want to cuddle with Seth, but then there were days like this one where Dean was basically being a pain in the ass and snapping at everyone…including Seth and Roman.

They had finally reunited the Shield and just won their first match as a reunited team but one of their competitors had shoved Dean into the corner and held him there, whispering something in his ear that made his aggressive side lash out hard. When Roman tried to ask dean about it back stage he snapped at him which made the bigger man back up a few steps and Seth stepped in between them.

"Hey, cool it man. Roman isn't your enemy Dean…and neither am I. We're trying to help you but you've gotta let us in man. What the hell did he say to you out there that made you snap like that?"

"Nothin you need to worry about. I'mma head back to the hotel…don't follow me…either of you…I'm not someone you wanna be around right now."

When Dean tried to walk past them Seth reached out and laid a gentle hand on his arm only feel Dean's fist connecting with his jaw before he was yanked in close by his collar. Dean practically hissed in Seth's face which set off Seth's dominant instincts.

"Don't fuckin touch me, Seth. Leave me the fuck alone…both of ya…just fuck off."

Dean stormed away from them before either man could say a word but when Roman looked at Seth in confusion he raised an eyebrow at the dark expression on Seth's face. He looked a bit like a thundercloud right before the storm breaks.

"Seth? What the hell was that about?"

"Clearly I've been too lenient with him lately…I've been letting things slide since this is still new for him…but it seems I need to remind him which of us is the Master, and which of us is the pet. Roman…we'll see you tomorrow morning in the gym."

Roman was still fairly confused but he was starting to piece things together, slowly. He knew Dean and Seth had some type of relationship going on…he'd seen the longing looks, the fleeting touches…some of those touches were in rather inappropriate places for work but Seth was discreet enough to make sure no one was around…Dean…not so much. Roman sighed as he realized there was more to this than he'd originally thought and resolved to sit the two men down and talk shit out tomorrow.

Seth, meanwhile, had followed Dean back to the hotel. Dean had decided to walk the entire ten miles from the arena to the hotel and Seth stayed far enough back that Dean never realized he was there until Seth was shoving him through the door of their room and shutting it behind him. Dean turned around swinging but Seth had expected that reaction and side-stepped the punch, using Dean's momentum to take him to the floor and sit on his back while holding his arms behind him to reduce his ability to struggle. Dean started cursing at him loudly but Seth ignored his words and focused on the signals from his pet's body instead.

When Seth twisted Dean's arms up and back so he could hold them both with one hand he heard the sharp hiss of breath followed by the tiniest little hint of a moan. Seth shifted to sit on Dean's thighs, pulling his arms to make Dean arch backward in a way that made his breath a little harder to come by, and then used his free hand to lay a hard smack to one of Dean's jean-clad ass cheeks. Dean jerked in Seth's hold as though trying to escape but the soft whine that escaped from his throat let Seth know he was on the right track now.

"Punching me in the jaw…was a very…very bad idea pet. Bad puppies get punished Dean."

Dean's low whimpering sounds shot straight to Seth's cock and he felt his leather pants get uncomfortably tight. He let go of Dean's arms and ran a hand through his short fluffy hair before yanking back on it hard which brought a loud curse from Dean as he arched back again to try and relieve the sharp pain it caused.

"I've been lenient with you, Dean…I figured all of this was new to you so I thought I'd be nice…but you…no, you decided to punch me…and that…my naughty little puppy…is something I will NOT allow."

Dean wasn't ready to give in yet, he still had a lot more fight in him and too much pent-up energy. He managed to turn his body enough to elbow Seth in the side several times until he let go of Dean's hair and Dean took advantage of this newfound freedom to buck Seth off of his back entirely. Dean got to his feet and moved towards the door only to have Seth grab him by the hair again and use his hair to drag him over to the bed before shoving him onto it face first. When Dean tried to fight Seth off again Seth bit down on the back of Dean's neck, like a wolf would do to his mate when she tries to fight him off, and Dean's body went slack beneath him. He hadn't been entirely certain if it would work with Dean or not, not everyone was sensitive to that technique, but thankfully it did work. Seth kept the skin on the back of Dean's neck between his teeth, biting down a little harder each time Dean tried to struggle, until Dean stopped trying to fight him off and just lay still.

Seth sat back slightly, panting and looking down at Dean who had his face buried in the small pile of pillows. He noticed Dean's shoulders shaking and gently rolled him over to see that Dean was crying and trying to hide it from him.

"Come here pup…talk to me pet. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong?"

Dean mumbled something and Seth had to cup Dean's chin in his hand and tilt his ehad up, asking him to repeat what he'd said so Seth could hear him.

"…you're mad at me…cuz I was a bad dog…"

"I'm not mad at you Dean…I'm just confused as to why you hit me in the first place."

"…don't know…I always lash out…I ruin relationships…I'mma bad dog…always have been…don't know how to be good…been tryin…"

"Dean…look at me pet. You're not a bad dog…you're more like a puppy…you're still learning how to do things the right way. You've spent your life as a street dog…but now you have a Master…and a home…and you don't know how to handle that. It's ok though…I'm going to teach you pet. I'm going to teach you how to be a good house pet…to be a good little puppy for me."

"Seth…Master…I'm Sorry…I'mma bad dog…so sorry…can't do anything right…"

"Stop that…right now. Look at me. I said look at me Dean. That's better. You're not bad…you just haven't been tried properly…and that's my fault, not yours. I should have been more strict from the start…should have shown you exactly what you can and cannot do with me…what I will and will not tolerate from you. I should have punished you when you first started showing signs of lashing out. I made the mistakes…not you…but I'm going to fix them…starting right now."

Dean was looking at Seth with such an open, hopeful expression that Seth felt like he had very nearly failed him as a Master. Dean was nearly falling apart because Seth had neglected to give him the groundwork and structure he needed to know his role, the rules, and the consequences of breaking those rules.

"Curl up in my lap while we discuss this…should have done this after that first night but…as I said…I messed up. I'm going to lay out a list of rules that you are to follow at all times, even at work. There will be a second list of rules that only need to be followed in private settings with me, like the hotel rooms. I will go over what the punishments might be if you break any of the rules, and then you can ask me any questions you might have. Sound good pet?"

"I guess so…will they be hard to follow?"

"Shouldn't be too hard, though with your temper you might have trouble with a couple of them."

Dean gave him an unsure look so Seth decided to just go ahead and lay them out so dean could think about them for a bit.

"Rule one: You are never, EVER, allowed to hit me or Roman.

Rule two: If you need something you tell me…no matter what it is. If you don't know what you need then tell me that.

Rule three: No baiting the biggest guys on the roster trying to get a match you know will end with you getting hurt. You need pain, tell me.

Rule four: I am your ONLY Master…you answer to me and only me.

Rule five: No more Human Frogger."

Dean was kind of just nodding along until the last one…that one had him shooting an alarmed look at Seth who had to bite his lip not to laugh at how adorable he looked.

"That one ain't fair Seth…I'm good at it…I never get hit…did it all the time growin up in Cinci."

"It's dangerous Dean. You could get hurt, or even killed…Roman and I would both be lost without you. Roman…to him you're his little brother…to me you're a lot more than that now…I don't want to lose you now that I've finally found you pet."

"Instead of a hard rule…can we make that one a suggestion instead? I promise I'll try to stop doing but I don't wanna get punished if I can't resist the urge sometimes."

"Alright…we'll get rid of that one as a rule then."

Dean beamed at him and Seth snorted softly before ruffling his fluffy hair, but Dean was still looking up at him expectantly and he remembered the "private rule" he'd said he would list.

"Those were the public rules, obviously. In private, when it's just the two of us, you'll have a different set of rules to follow, but those other four will still apply.

First Rule: As soon as you enter the hotel room you are to strip down and remain naked until we have to go out again…unless we have company, in that case you WILL wear clothing.

Second Rule: If I tell you to do something I expect you to do it immediately, if you're not sure why I gave the order then you may ask but after I explain I expect it to be followed.

Third Rule: After you strip down you will put this on…every time…and keep it on until we have to go out…again the company rule applies unless it's someone you don't mind knowing about us."

Seth pulled a box out of his bag and opened it up to show Dean what was inside, smiling softly when Dean's eyes started watering again. Inside the box was a black leather collar with the words "Seth's Puppy" stitched across the front in Seth's signature yellow color. Dean's fingers were shaking as he took it out of the box and held it for a long while, sniffing the leather and feeling the softness of it. Seth watched him with a soft, loving expression on his face and placed his hands over Dean's.

"Shall I put it on for you, pet?"

"Please Master?"

"Bend your head down…there you go pet…damn that looks good on you my little puppy. Now you truly belong to me."

"Thank you Master. I haven't worn a collar in a long time…and that was only for certain matches."

"I've seen the videos and pictures…this one looks much better on you than those clunky and inelegant things did. Plus…it marks you as mine…my puppy."

Dean melted into Seth's touch as the lithe man petted Dean's hair with one hand and traced the skin of his throat around the edge of the collar with the other. Dean's soft whining noises were making Seth want to take him right then and there, to lay claim to what was his.

"Last rule for when we're alone pet…I want to hear you…your words, your cries, your whines, your whimpers, your screams…everything…every sound you can make I want to hear. No biting your tongue to keep quiet…no hiding your face so I can't see your reactions…I want all of you pet. If you want something you'll have to learn to ask me for it. You want to cuddle…ask for it…you want me to fuck you into the mattress…ask for it…actually that one I'll probably make you beg for…you want me to hurt you…ask for it. Clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Can you follow those rules Dean?"

"I think so…but…what happens if I break one of them?"

"The punishment will depend on which rule is broken and how badly you break it. Hitting myself or Roman will result in a harsher punishment than forgetting to strip down in the hotel room. Forgetting to strip will probably earn a spanking or something but if you hit one of us…that will likely result in being tied to the bed and left there…maybe after getting you all worked up first…as I said…it'll depend."

"Ok…I understand…I think…no…I know I can handle it."

"Good boy…now…there's the matter of your punishment for punching my jaw earlier tonight…"

"But…"

"No…no buts. You knew you shouldn't have hit me before you did it…I shouldn't have even had to make that a rule. Correct?"

"Yes Master."

"Exactly. Now…in the center of the bed…face down…hips up…knees under your chest…stick that ass out pet…arms over your head…that's a good boy…stay just like that. If you move I'll tie you in place and the punishment will get worse."

Seth started laying hard slaps to Dean's ass, alternating cheeks and the strength of his hits to keep Dean guessing. He saw Dean's hands fisting the sheets to try and make himself stay still and felt a little swell of pride at how hard Dean was trying to behave and follow orders. The longer the spanking went on the more Dean's body began to shake with the effort of staying still until Seth finally decided he'd been punished enough and ended the strikes.

"You may move now pet. Come into my lap."

Dean arched his back and rolled his neck and shoulders before crawling across the bed and laying across Seth's lap. Seth's hand started running through his fluffy hair and Dean was nearly boneless after a few minutes of that.

"You like when I pet you huh Dean?"

"Yes Master."

"Good…I'll make sure to do that more often then. Anything in particular you want or need tonight pet?"

"I uh…I want you to…fuck me."

"Alright…how do you want it pet?"

"Hard…fast…painful…I need it to hurt Master…please?"

"I've got you pet…whatever you need. Now, where do you want it?"

"Uh…on the…table…maybe?"

"We can do that…get yourself into position pet…make sure Master has perfect access to that pretty, tight little hole of yours."

Dean slid off of Seth's lap and nearly tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to comply. Seth had to chuckle a bit and tell him to calm down a bit before he hurt himself. Dean crawled onto the small square table on one side of the room and laid face down across the surface. He hooked his ankles around two of the legs and grabbed the other two with his hands before looking back over his shoulder at Seth for approval.

"Very good position pet…but I can make it even better."

Seth had Dean lift his hips so he could fold his legs underneath so his knees were touching his chest. This position left Dean's hole fully exposed to Seth and he wasted no time telling Dean to hold on tight before squirting a small amount of lube into Dean's ass hole. Dean jerked when the cold lube was squirted inside his warm ass and Seth gave a dark little chuckle.

"You want it to hurt right? That little squirt is all the lube you're going to get tonight pet. Your ass is gonna burn when I fuck you tonight. You want that pet? You want my cock to make your tight little hole burn like fire tonight?"

"Yes Master…please…make me hurt…I need it…need the pain…"

"I know pet…I've got you. Just hang on tight and enjoy the ride."

Seth slapped Dean's ass cheeks a few times to revive the stinging from his earlier spanking as he lined his cock up with Dean's ass. When Dean was distracted by the stinging of his ass cheeks Seth slammed his hips forward, burying his cock fully in Dean's ass in one quick motion. Dean's back arched with a sharp yell that was just shy of being a full-on scream as the pain of being stretched so suddenly lit his nerve endings on fire. He started whimpering and squirming around as Seth pulled out and drove back in…hard and fast…over and over…relentlessly slamming into Dean's aching hole until Dean was a quivering, panting mess that could only whine and moan. Seth kept up his merciless pace until he shot his cum into Dean's ass and pulled his cock out only to replace it with a large anal plug…big enough to stretch Dean's hole to its limit and leave him gasping for breath. Seth gently pet Dean's spine with one hand as he pushed the plug all the way in without stopping, not giving Dean's ass a chance to get used to the intrusion and thus making it hurt so much worse than if he'd gone slow and allowed for accommodation to occur.

"Fuck! Seth…fucking hell…Master please…it fucking hurts…it burns…"

"That's what you wanted pet…remember?"

"I know…just didn't…think it would…Jesus fucking Christ on a stick!"

Seth couldn't stop the snort of laughter at Dean's choice of wording but the widest part of the plug had finally gone in and he watched Dean's hole close around the flared base of the thing. He could see the inside of Dean's ass through the clear plug and he could see his cum in there.

"You look so pretty like this pet…your ass all red and angry…your hole stretched to its limits…big plug nestled between your cheeks, deep inside your hole…can you feel my cum inside you pet? Wag that ass for me pet."

Dean groaned but he wiggled his ass like a dog wagging its tail. Seth snapped a picture with his phone and showed it to Dean who blushed bright red but started wagging his ass again.

"You like seeing yourself like that don't you pet? You see what kind of plug Master bought for you? Now you really look like my little puppy…complete with a cute little puppy tail in your ass."

Seth had bought a dog tail anal plug for Dean, who was clearly very pleased with his new toy. Dean was panting from the mix of pain and pleasure wracking his body but he was also smiling and clearly enjoying himself. Seth pulled out a chain leash and clipped it to Dean's collar before tugging at it gently.

"Off the table now pet."

Dean slid carefully off the table and went to stand in front of Seth but Seth had other ideas and pointed to the floor at his feet.

"On all fours pet…puppies walk on four legs not two. That's my good boy. Come."

Seth began walking to the opposite side of the room to sit on the sofa and Dean followed him, walking on his hands and knees like a dog and then kneeling at Seth's feet without needing to be told to do so. Seth ran a hand through his hair and told him what a good boy he was yet again. A knock on the door startled them both but Seth recovered first and called out.

"Who is it?!"

"It's Roman. Can I come in and talk to you two?"

Seth looked at a wide-eyed Dean, who had started shaking slightly, and bent down to hug him and pet his hair in reassurance.

"Look at me pet. I'm pretty sure he suspects half of this already…but if you don't want him to know yet I'll send him away. It's up to you pet."

"No…he should know…he's family…let him…let him come in Master."

"Alright pup…you stay right there and do not move…understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good boy."

Seth walked to the door and opened it to let Roman inside but gave him a few warnings first, noticing Roman's curiosity piquing even more.

"Before I let you in here I need to warn you of a few things. First off…Dean is naked and no he will not be putting clothes on right now, secondly…you're gonna see some stuff you might not understand but keep an open mind ok? Just know that what he and I are doing in here is consensual, it's safe, and it's what he needs. Got it?"

"I got it Seth…not can I come in or not?"

Seth allowed Roman to walk past him and when he turned to follow he saw Roman standing in the middle of the room looking at Dean. Dean was still in his same spot, kneeling on the floor by the sofa with his head down and his leash hanging from his collar to pool on the ground in front of his knees. Seth chuckled softly as he went over and sat back down on the sofa, petting Dean's hair again.

"Such a good boy for me pet. You stayed right where I told you to. I'm proud of you puppy."

Dean beamed up at him with a huge grin and his eyes shining with pride. Roman snorted softly and sat on the other side of the sofa.

"This…this explains so much. So how does this work Seth? You just treat him like a dog in here?"

"No…it's a lot more complicated than that Roman. Sometimes he needs to be a puppy…other times he needs to be hurt, to feel pain…other times he needs to be cuddled and reassured that everything is ok, that's he's safe and cared for. What role I take on depends on what he needs from me at any given time. We had some…communication problems these last few weeks because my dumbass got excited and forgot to lay out his rules and punishments. I think we're good now though…right pet?"

"Yes Master."

"Good boy. See? He needs this Roman. He needs to have someone else take control from him so he can relax and let go for a while. I'm the opposite…I need to be in control, to dominate someone else. He needs to feel pain, to be hurt. I need to give pain, to cause hurt. The difference between what I do with Dean, and what Lesnar did to him…is that I make sure he's safe the entire time and I never push past his limits. I might push him to the very edge of those limits, but never past them. I don't want to break him…I want to help him and make him better."

"I think I get it Seth…and you Uce? You're good with this? This is what you want?"

"Yeah Ro…this is what I want…it's what I need…and Seth…Seth is my Master now…I chose this Ro."

"That's all I needed to know Uce. You two need anything from me just let me know. Excuses, alibis, food, water, whatever…just don't try to send me out to buy ya'll toys and shit."

"Nah…that's something I handle personally Roman. I take pride in picking the perfect items for my pet. Like his new collar…his leash…his tail."

Roman did a double take as he hadn't even noticed the tail sticking out of Dean's ass until Seth mentioned it.

"Well damn Uce…you really look like a cute little puppy with that tail back there."

Dean beamed a smile at Roman and wagged his butt like a dog which had Roman laughing and Seth petting his head again.

"I may not fully understand it all but if it works for you guys it's cool with me."

"Thanks Ro."

"Thank you Roman. Dean was worried about how you'd react."

"I'm never gonna stop caring about you Dean. You and Seth are my little brothers…that's never gonna change Uce."

Dean started getting all misty-eyed again and Seth ruffled his hair before patting his lap, giving Dean permission to crawl up onto the sofa and lay in Seth's lap. Dean wasted no time in doing so and Seth covered him with a soft blanket he'd had designed just for him with his DA symbol across the center of it in white on a black background.

"Ya know Seth…if he's gonna be a real puppy in here you're gonna need a few more things."

"Like what?"

Well…dogs need a bed…food and water dishes…toys…"

"He's got toys Roman…but the other things…you want those pet?"

"Can I?"

"If you want them pet I can get them for you…now answer my question. Do you want those things?"

"Yes Master."

"Then I'll order them for you…that simple. Maybe I'll order a nice kennel for my house when we go back for a break…or your house…whichever works."

"Maybe…one for each house? That way…whichever one we're at…we'll have the stuff there already?"

"Good idea pet…we'll get on the computer later and pick out what you want ok?"

"Sounds good to me Master."

"Good boy. Sleep now…you've had a hard night pet."

"Can't sleep…"

"Why not?"

Dean moved the blanket so Seth could see his raging hard-on and blushed bright red. Roman took that was his cue to vacate the room and called a goodbye over his shoulder as he left the room. Seth waited until the door latch engaged before pulling the blanket off of his little pet.

"Looks like Master needs to help his puppy with that so he can sleep. The question is…what do U do with it hmm?"

"Touch it Master…please?"

Seth wrapped a hand around Dean's aching cock and Dean's hips automatically bucked into the touch. Seth pumped him a few times before moving him to lay down on his back so Seth could settle between his legs. He glanced up at Dean whose face was flushed but he was looking down at Seth with eyes wide in curiosity. Seth sucked Dean's cock into his mouth and throat and Dean's low moan was like music to his ears. As he sucked on Dean's cock he reached down to wiggle the plug in Dean's ass and pull it in and out a little until Dean's cum shot down Seth's throat with a strangled scream of pleasure. Dean lay back on the sofa looking boneless and out of it as Seth petted his hair.

"You did so good tonight pet…my perfect little puppy. Let's go to bed and get some sleep ok pet? You want me to take the plug out before we go to bed?"

"NO! I mean…no Master…please leave it in? I like it…it makes me feel…full…and I like having a tail."

"Alright pet…it can stay in for tonight. Maybe, since you like it so much…we can have you wear it all the time in the room when I'm not fucking you hmm? Would you like that pet?"

"Yes Master. Please? Can we please do that?"

"Of course pet. Come on now…bed time."

Seth unhooked the leash from dean's collar and watched him crawl on all fours to the bed before jumping up and curling into a ball while looking over at Seth.

"Such a perfect puppy you are."

The next morning Dean woke to the feeling of his ass stretched and full and couldn't help the satisfied noise it bought out of him.

"How are you feeling this morning pet?"

"I'm good…my ass feels amazing…all stretched and filled up…I like it."

"Good…I'm glad you like your gift."

Dean's hand went to his collar and his grin widened at the feel of the leather under his fingers. Seth watched him with a soft smile before sliding out of the bed and calling for room service to bring breakfast. When it arrived Dean was curled under the covers until the guy left, at which time he came out of hiding and padded across the floor on all fours to kneel by Seth's feet as he sat at the table. Seth looked down to see dean looking up at him with an expectant look and couldn't stop a happy little laugh.

"You want Master to feed you, pet?"

"Yes Master."

Seth fed Dean pieces of sausage, bacon, and eggs with his fingers…and Dean would take the food gently while licking Seth's fingers each time. By the time they were done with breakfast Seth and Dean both had hard cocks between their legs.

"Go to the center of the room, put your head on the floor and your ass in the air."

Dean wasted no time following that command and crawled to the middle of the room before assuming the ordered position. Seth carefully removed the plug and replaced it with his cock, going hard and fast until they both came. After a little recovery time they dressed in their workout clothes and headed down to the gym where Roman was already waiting for them.

"You sure you two even need a workout Seth?"

"Very funny Roman."

Dean was back to his usual mischievous little shit self and Roman realized that Seth was right…he did need what Seth provided him. As they were finishing up their workout Dean had a shadow fall across him and he looked up to see himself surrounded by three men he couldn't stand…Braun Strowman, Drew McIntyre, and Dolph Ziggler.

"The fuck do you three want?"

"We're not here for a fight Dean…we just want to try, once again, to convince you of the truth. You're better than those two…you deserve better…"

"Fuck off…all three of ya. Those two are my family and nothin's gonna tear us apart again."

Dean squared off with McIntyre while Drew tried to separate them. Dean was seething in anger, his shoulder squared back and his chest heaving with angry breaths…until Seth walked up behind him, with Roman at his side, and placed his hands on Dean's arms. The tension drained out of Dean as Seth tugged him back gently and Dean followed willingly.

"Let's go Dean…they're not worth our time…besides…we don't need to get kicked out of the gym for sending them to the hospital."

Dean barked out a dark laugh while Roman smirked at them, but they both allowed Seth to lead them away from the troublesome trio and back upstairs to his and Dean's room. As soon as they were inside Dean was damn-near tearing his clothes off before blindly reaching for his collar and putting it around his throat. Once the collar was secure the remaining tension drained out of Dean's body as he sank to his knees with a heavy sigh of relief. Roman stared in open-mouthed shock but Seth was beaming at Dean with pride and no small amount of love.

"Good boy, dean…such a good pet…good boy."

Dean perked up under Seth's praise and leaned against Seth's legs as he came to stand beside him. Roman watched the two for a while, feeling the strength of the bond between them and feeling so much hope for the future. With Seth keeping Dean grounded and sane…and Dean keeping Seth in control…their unit was going to be stronger than ever. Roman let himself out quietly after the two curled up together on the sofa, not wanting to intrude. He went back to his own room to call his wife, Galina, and tell her a highly abbreviated version of the two being together. She was beyond happy that they had finally realized they had feelings for each other and Roman was surprised he'd never noticed all the signs she listed off to him. One thing was certain…their little family was unbreakable now.


	3. Gone Too Long

Pet Lunatic

A/N: This one is going to be based on the time that Dean was out on injury and watching Seth on TV…then coming back but being…off due to being gone so long and nearly dying. It goes all the way up to this past Monday Night with Roman's news and the after math of Dean's attack on Seth…which just about killed me emotionally.

Chapter 3 – Gone Too Long

Seth had been horrified when Dean had been injured because of him…sure Dean said it wasn't his fault…that he just landed wrong…but that didn't stop Seth from blaming himself…and Samoa Joe for making it worse.

Dean had been through one surgery, then found out he'd contracted a nasty infection called MRSA…and Seth had nearly gone through the roof when he went to the hospital and saw Dean looking nearly dead, only to find out that he actually DID nearly die on him. Roman had to physically drag Seth out of the hospital so they could make it back in time for Raw, and Seth had been particularly vicious that night in his match. When Dean recovered from the infection and then had his second surgery…well…Seth and Roman could practically feel his anger and frustration through the phone. Seth and Dean hadn't had any alone time since the injury and Seth was sure that Dean would be begging for him by the time he got back.

Now though…now Dean was finally going to be back at his side…back where he belonged. When Dean arrived at the arena Seth hid him away in the locker room he and Roman shared, and then looked at him in shock.

"Holy shit Dean! Where's your hair?"

"I cut it off…wanted to try something new…why? Does it not look good?"

"Nah, man…looks great. It kind of suits this new…more muscular version of you. Roman's gonna be thrilled to see you too. We've missed you around here."

"I've missed you guys too Seth. Ready to shock the shit outta Noodle Head and his pet Psycopath?"

"Oh hell yes! I'm sick of being ganged up on by those two."

"Yeah? Well now you've got me back in your corner."

Seth just grinned at Dean who smirked back at him before Seth headed out to address Ziggler after the blonde had signed the Summerslam contract. When Seth said, "I oughtta have a Lunatic in mine." Dean knew that was his cue to stroll out onto the stage to stand beside Seth. Watching Ziggler and his new pal McIntyre pitch a fit in the ring had Seth grinning like a mad man, but Dean was focused and ready kick some ass.

After they were done Seth put his fist out and Dean joined his which seemed to thrill the fans. When they made it backstage Roman was right there waiting for them with open arms and a massive bear hug that had Dean squirming to get free.

"Alright Ro…enough of that…"

"I just missed your crazy ass Dean. It's good to have you back Uce."

"Good to be back man. It's been…rough…being out so long."

Seth had waited for Dean to tell Seth he needed him, needed anything really, but Dean was so quiet that it unnerved Seth a bit. This was not the Dean from before the injury…this one was different. The rest of the week leading to Summerslam was spent with the three Shield members reconnecting and training together. When Summerslam finally rolled around on Sunday Dean was able to keep McIntyre from interfering in Seth's match against Ziggler, and thus Seth was able to become the new Intercontinental Champion. Later that night Roman managed to defeat Brock Lesnar for the Universal Championship.

The next night on Raw Dean had his official return match against Ziggler and won rather easily. Seth noticed that this new version of Dean was more aggressive, more focused, and just…different. When Roman managed to beat Finn Balor, after giving the Irishman the opportunity to win back the Championship he had never actually lost to begin with, Braun Strowman tried to cash in his Money-in-the-bank contract. Seth and Dean had changed into their Shield gear and run down to help Roman, rescuing him and then helping him beat down Strowman, which in Seth's opinion Dean was enjoying a little too much.

In the weeks leading up to Hell in a Cell Dean got aggressive backstage with Jinder Mahal after the man tried to get him to 'calm his mind' and then soundly defeated the man in a match later that same night. Seth and Roman had a small talk between them about how different Dean was now that he was back. Ziggler and McIntyre teamed up with Strowman to try and take out the Shield…eventually resorting to bringing out every heel in the locker room to attack them…but the Shield brought the fight back and managed to be the ones standing tall in the end.

At Hell in a Cell Dean and Seth had a match against Ziggler and McIntyre for the Tag-Team Championships only to lose the match. Dean was clearly not taking the loss well but he seemed to have recovered by the next night. Roman and Strowman's match ended up being declared a 'no contest' after Lesnar kicked in the cell door and laid them both out cold.

The next night on Raw Dean had a match against Drew and the two men literally beat the holy hell out of each other, each of them taking everything the other had in him. Ultimately Drew won the match and left Dean out of it in the middle of the ring. Seth had a rematch with Ziggler for the Intercontinental title and won, thus ending Ziggler's chances of getting back any time soon. Roman had a match against Baron Corbin because the power-mad little shit couldn't help himself. Corbin hit Roman with a chair, causing him to be disqualified, but then he restarted the match as a no DQ match. Ziggler and Company went down to interfere but Dean and Seth were right behind them and took everyone down until they could stand over Roman to protect him. Dean and Seth did a dual suicide dive to take out everyone except Corbin who took a spear from Roman before Roman pinned him for the win.

The following week the Shield started off the night talking about being the workhorses of the WWE, and how they may have lost a few battles but they'd never lost a war. Roman and Seth held up their titles while Dean stood behind them with his fingers in his belt loops looking a bit unhappy. Ziggler, McIntyre, and Strowman came out next and tried to get inside Dean's head. They told Dean the Shield needs him, but he doesn't need them…that he's stronger on his own…that they're holding him back…and that they have everything thanks to him while he has nothing. They even mentioned how, when Dean had first gotten injured Seth replaced him fairly quickly with Jason Jordan to hold the tag titles. Seth wasn't sure if it was getting to Dean or not because he was so hard to read anymore…just staring blankly and giving no hint as to what was happening inside his head. Later on Dolph found Dean alone and tried to get into his head even more, then Seth tried to get into McIntyre's head, so McIntyre turned that around on Dean again. Afterward Seth tried to get Dean to talk to him, as did Roman, but Dean just said everything was fine and that they wouldn't like it if they got into his head.

The Shield had a match later that same night against Baron Corbin and his mystery partners, as set by Stephanie McMahon herself, and those partners turned out to be the AOP. Ziggler and company came down the ramp at one point during the match, carrying chairs, but they just sat partway down the ramp to watch. The Shield managed to pull off the win but Dean didn't immediately join his brothers in the ring. He started heading for the ramp only to fall to one knee as he looked back and forth between the two teams, eventually sliding into the ring to join his fist in with his Shield brothers. Roman and Seth shared a look that Dean didn't notice because he was staring down the three men on the ramp, but it spoke volumes about how concerned they were for their brother's mental state. Again Seth and Roman both tried to get Dean to sit down and talk to them but he was having none of it.

The week after that Dean was out in the ring first with one of the interviewers who was asking him questions. Dean said there was truth in what Ziggler and company had said the previous week, that he had nothing while Seth and Roman had it all, that Seth had replaced him pretty quickly after he got hurt, and then going off on a crazed little rant about how everyone thought he was just waiting for the perfect time to stab his brothers in the back. Seth and Roman were backstage watching and trying to figure out if he was joking around or being serious…the fact that they couldn't tell anymore was making them both nervous.

Baron Corbin, the acting General Manager of Raw, put Dean in a match against Strowman after Dean refused to fight either Roman or Seth for their titles. Dean was holding his own fairly well but Roman decided to interfere and caused Dean to lose by disqualification, and then Seth went running out to help as well. Dean walked off in a foul mood and Seth met him back in the medical room where Dean had scared off the poor man trying to help him. Seth tried to calm Dean down but he threw his bag of ice against the wall and then stormed off after telling Seth he could have been Intercontinental Champion. Roman was put in a match against Ziggler in the meantime and managed to win. Roman goes to find Dean, who is clearly hurting from Strowman's beat down, and he tells Roman the same thing about his title after Roman confronts him and tells Dean that yes, he might have won, but he also might have been hurt and they needed him in Australia.

Seth had a match against McIntyre and Ziggler interfered so then Dean came out with an axe handle. Dean was soon overwhelmed and in the end he and Seth were both laid out in the middle of the ring with Ziggler, McIntyre, and Strowman standing over them and mocking the Shield by doing their signature fist bump.

At the Super Showdown in Australia the Shield make an entrance very similar to a much older one with masks covering half their faces, and Dean wearing a hood over his head. They face off against Strowman, Ziggler, and McIntyre and it's a long hard fight for both teams. At one point Ziggler and Dean manage to take each other out after a mid-air collision while trying to pull the same move at the same time. Later in the match Roman goes for a Superman Punch on Drew but the target moves and he hits Dean instead, knocking him to the floor. When Dean eventually gets back up he sees Strowman across from him with Ziggler and McIntyre to either side…the four of them are on each side of the ring while Seth and Roman are back to back in the center until Dean runs across the ring to take out Strowman. At that point all hell breaks loose between the six men that eventually results in Strowman pretty much literally running Roman and Seth over, but when he gets ready to do the same to Dean Roman spears Strowman through the barricade and saves his brother. Dean manages to pull off the win over Ziggler and then goes to help Roman off the ground, Seth joining him to help. Dean hugs Seth's head, kissing the top of it, before the three shield brothers join fists and then help each other backstage.

On the Raw following the Showdown Paul Hayman goes out onto the stage to talk about the Shield and the 'Dogs of War' and how his client is the only one going into the Triple Threat at Crown Jewel who fights only for himself and how that's the reason Lesnar will win the title. He's interrupted by the Shield coming down to the ring through the fans and then the 'Dogs of War' coming down from the stage after that. The Shield ends up losing the match when McIntyre Claymore kicks Dean and pins him. After the 'Dogs of War' leave Seth and Roman are just kneeling close together while Dean is clearly in pain behind them and they don't seem to notice him. When Dean rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp, leaving them both behind, then they notice him. As he leaves the arena an interviewer asks Dean what just happened and he says that maybe he just doesn't fit in anywhere anymore. Seth hears this and sees Dean's face, as it's shown on the big screen in the arena, and feels like his own heart is breaking for him. Dean looks, and sounds, lost and confused and Seth is only just starting to realize that Dean's head is not in a very good place at this point. He and Roman share confused and concerned looks before slowly following after their friend.

A week later, which was spent with Seth and Roman each trying to talk to Dean only to be shut out, and the 'Dogs of War' are in the ring running their mouths about how they've broken the Shield and how they're the best three-man group in the history of the WWE. Seth and Roman come out to contradict them but Ziggler points out that Dean isn't with them, which prompts Seth to tell them that Dean runs on Ambrose time and does things when he wants to do them. Seth then ends up fighting Drew McIntyre for a spot in the World Cup match at Crown Jewel, with Dean's interference helping him get the win. Once they get backstage Seth makes a comment about Dean showing up on Lunatic Time and dean gets pissed off and ends up walking away again, leaving his confused teammates behind.

Dean has a match against Dolph Ziggler for a spot in the World Cup match and, despite Seth trying to help him, he ends up losing after he stops McIntyre from attacking Seth and then shoves Seth off when he tries to help him up…and then enters the ring to get kicked in the face. Seth stands over him with his hands on his hips and when Dean gets up Seth gets in his face so Dean shoves past him, bumping his shoulder hard, before heading up the ramp. Seth follows him up the ramp and the two end up in a shoving match which Roman breaks up by physically getting in between the two of them. Corbin ends up sticking his nose into things and sets a match between the Shield and the 'Dogs of War', at which point Dean storms off in a foul mood again. Roman finds him later and the two men talk for a while before the match.

During the match against the 'Dogs of War' Dean and Seth get in each other's faces yet again, with Dean bringing up the past mistake Seth made years before. Eventually the Shield managed to pull off the win with Dean pinning Ziggler. Seth and Dean both end up on their knees while Roman puts a hand on Seth's shoulder and rubs the short hair on Dean's head. Dean hugs Roman before he and Seth roll out of the ring and head up the ramp, dean clearly still fired up as Seth affectionately rubs his head like Roman had done. Roman catches up to them and hands Seth the title belt he'd forgotten about and they watch as Strowman attacks Ziggler and then gets taken out by McIntyre.

For a while they seemed to be back on top of the world, united as brothers…and then it all seemed to fall apart in one horrible, fateful night in Providence, Rhode Island.

As raw kicked off that night everything seemed fairly normal with the Champion going out to the ring to speak…only he didn't look happy…and the words he spoke ended up breaking the hearts of everyone in the building…Dean and Seth most of all.

"I feel like I owe everybody an apology. For months…maybe even a full year…I've come out here and spoke as Roman Reigns and I've said a lot of things you know? I said that I'd be here every single week…I said I'd be a fightin Champion…I said I was gonna be consistent…and I said I was gonna be a workhorse, but…it's all lies."

"It's a lie because the reality is…my real name is Joe…and I've been living with Leukemia for eleven years…and unfortunately it's back."

"…and because the Leukemia is back I cannot fulfill my role, I can't be that fighting Champion and I'm gonna have to relinquish the Universal Championship. I'm not gonna lie…I'll take every prayer you can send my way but I'm not lookin for sympathy, I'm not lookin for you to feel bad for me…because I have faith. When I was 22 years old I was diagnosed with this…and very quickly I was able to put it in remission…but I'm not gonna lie, that was the hardest time of my life. I didn't have a job, I didn't have any money, I didn't have a home, and I had a baby on the way…and football was done with me…but you wanna know what gave me a chance? The team that gave me a chance was the WWE…and when I finally made it to the main roster and I was on the road they put me in front of all of you…the WWE universe, and to be honest ya'll have made my dreams come true…and it didn't matter if ya cheered me…it didn't matter if ya booed me…you've always reacted to me and that is the most important thing…and for that I have to say thank you so much."

"Thank you…but you all know the deal…ya'll know how life is…life's not fair, it's not all peaches and cream…sometimes life throws you a curveball…and right now the best thing for me to do is to go home…to focus on my family and my health…but I wanna make one thing clear…by no means is this a retirement speech…because after I'm done whoopin Leukemia's ass once again I'm comin back home…and when I do it's not gonna just be about titles and bein on top, no, it's about a purpose. I am comin back because I wanna show all of you, the whole world, my family, my friends, my children, and my wife…that when life throws a curveball at me…I am the type of man that will stand in that batter's box, I will crowd the plate, I will choke up, and I will swing for the fences every single time…because I will beat this, and I will be back, so you will see me very, very soon. Once again thank you so much, god bless you, and I love you…believe that."

As Roman leaves the ring the fans start chanting his name which soon morphs into more "Thank you Roman" chants. As he steps onto the stage Dean and Seth come out from behind the curtain, Seth clearly crying while Dean is making odd faces trying to hold his emotions back. Dean and Seth join Roman in a hug and then Roman turns to face the fans and puts his fist out. Dean and Seth join their fists with his before Dean buries his face into Roman's neck for a moment, with Seth doing the same on Roman's other side as all three men are clearly struggling with the overwhelming emotions of Roman's news. Once they get into the back the show goes to a commercial break to allow the fans, and superstars, a little time to process the news before moving on with the show. Backstage Roman is wrapped in hug after hug with words of love and encouragement as he leaves the arena.

Seth tries his best to get Dean to talk to him about it but Dean shuts him out completely…he shuts everyone out and refuses to say anything to anyone. Seth eventually manages to get himself under control but Dean is still a silent wall, blocking him out, and it makes him extremely concerned because he can't tell what Dean is thinking at all.

Shortly before they're set to have a match against Ziggler and McIntyre for the Tag-Team Titles the two remaining Shield men have an interview backstage. Both are clearly still struggling with their emotions but Seth has at least managed to stop crying openly by this time.

"Seth, Dean, Jon…are you able to put into words the emotions of tonight?"

"There are not words…to describe…the ride that the three of us have been on together…for the last six years. There are not words…to describe…the ups, and the downs, and the highs, and the lows, and everything in between. When you don't know what to what to do…and you don't know what to say…you just gotta do…the only thing you know how to do, and you always do…so tonight…we're gonna do what we always do…win."

"There are no words…but there are plenty of emotions…and tonight we are gonna channel those emotions…we are gonna go out there, beat Drew, beat Dolph, become the new Raw Tag-Team Champions…and we're gonna do it for you Roman…we love you…Believe that."

Dean and Seth dominate the match from the start, their emotions fueling their energy as they throw their opponents out of the ring. Later Seth clears the ring on his own like a man possessed until Drew pushes him off of the top of the turnbuckle and he lands in a heap on the mat. When Seth goes to tag in Dean Dolph drags Dean down off the apron so Dean chases him only to get slammed down by Drew. Eventually though Seth manages to make the tag to Dean who really takes the fight to Drew, letting his emotions out in the best way he knows how…with his fists. Seth nearly gets the pin twice after Dean saves his ass, with a constant back and forth between the two teams.

Braun comes out and distracts Dolph and Drew, but his focus is on Drew after Drew gave him a Claymore kick earlier in the night and he ends up chasing the Scotsman through the fans and out into the back of the arena while Dean and Iris just watch from the floor and stay out of the way. Seth accidentally runs into the referee during the distraction as he and Dolph end up hitting the mat hard. Dolph sits up to realize he's by himself now, and that the Ref is out, so he slips out of the ring and grabs one of the title belts. He climbs back into the ring, clearly intending to hit Seth with the belt only to have Dean pull the belt out of his hands…and then Dolph turns around into a kick from Seth who then curb stomps him and goes for the pin. The ref is only just coming around so Dean helps him back into the ring and he hits the mat for the three count, making Seth and Dean the new tag-team champions. Dolph rolls out of the ring as the ref hands them their belts and the two men manage to stand up for a hug before Seth sits back down again.

Dean hits the mat with his fist as Seth stands back up and pulls him into another hug…and then after the hug Dean drops the belt and pulls Seth into a Dirty Deeds. While Seth lies there in shock Dean looks like he's having a mental breakdown, at one point he even bites his own fist and screams, "I can't do this!" but then Seth says "its ok." while reaching towards him and Dean turns his attention back to Seth. He just unloads on him in a flurry of punches and apparently Seth asks why somewhere during the punches because Dean screams at him, "I thought I told you why!"

Dean starts screaming at Seth while attacking him leaving the commentators and fans equally stunned at what's happening in front of them. Seth keeps reaching out to Dean, telling him it's ok like he's trying to calm a wounded wild animal, but Dean is obviously too far gone into his own hurt and rage to hear him at this point.

"Say it's ok, say its ok! Buddy…huh? Say it again huh? Say it again. Say it! Say it again."

Dean throws Seth out of the ring and into the barricade then sits on the apron and says something about time before going after Seth yet again. He slams Seth into the timekeeper's area while screaming at him to, "Watch your mouth. Watch your damn mouth." while kicking him. Dean picks up one of the title belts and throws it at Seth, hitting him in the head with it, then throws the other one at him as well while saying, "That's what's important to you right?" Seth hears his words and realizes that Dean's been bottling a lot of shit up inside and it's all just boiling over now after Roman's news left him emotionally raw. Dean goes over and rolls up part of the protective padding at ringside, exposing the hard concrete floor beneath, and advances back towards Seth who holds his hands out as though trying to calm him again but Dean is seemingly oblivious.

"Yeah, now what huh? How you gonna talk your way outta this one?"

Dean grabs Seth and drags him over to the exposed floor as he starts screaming at him again…Seth apparently asking him to stop or something right before.

"Suck it up. Suck it up! You asked for this! You asked for it! You told me…you told me it was gonna happen…you asked for it!"

Dean plants Seth's head into the concrete with a hard Dirty Deeds and then rips off his Shield shirt and tosses it into the ring, pacing around a bit before hopping the barricade and heading up the stairs through the fans who are torn between cheering him and booing him. As he reaches the top of the steps he looks back down at where he left Seth, his eyes misty, and then kneels to make the sign of the cross like he's asking for forgiveness before leaving the arena.

The referee helps Seth get to his feet, with Seth using the barricade for help, and Seth makes his way backstage and into the medical room. Once he gets the all-clear Seth manages to make his way past all of the sympathetic stares backstage and get back to the hotel. By the time he gets back to the room he and dean had been sharing he's formed a plan on how to help Dean and get him back to himself…but he was sure that with the volatile mood dean was in that it would be one hell of a fight. He opened the door to their room and dropped their bags and titles on the floor before letting the door close behind him. He looked up to see Dean pacing from one side of the room to the other and muttering to himself, seemingly not even realizing Seth is even in the room.

Seth pulls his secondary bag out from under the bed so it'll be within easy reach and then steps in front of Dean's path. Dean growls at him, sounding more like an angry dog than a man at that point, but Seth stands his ground and Dean tries to shove him but Seth plants his feet and stands firm. As he speaks he keeps his tone of voice even and low, trying to remain calm and soothing so Dean won't lash out again…hopefully.

"No more Dean. It's ok now. I get it…you've been keeping everything in…trying to seem like you've got it all under control…but you don't. You're letting your emotions…the hurt and the anger…you're letting all of that control you. You needed an outlet but instead you've been letting it all fester inside until you just couldn't stop it tonight. Roman is going to be fine, you hear me? He's healthy, he's strong, and they caught it early…his chances are extremely good man. As for what happened four years ago…I've apologized time and time again…I don't know what more you want me to do on that front. You should have come to me, Dean…you should have just told me you were struggling…I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Fuck…off…and get…out…of my face. I will hurt you Rollins. You know what I'm capable of…get the fuck out."

"No. Not this time. This time you're going to listen to me and I'm going to remind you of your place…remind you which of us is in charge here. Now…kneel."

Dean snarls at Seth but Seth merely raises an eyebrow at him and points to the floor…which sets Dean off as the man launches himself at Seth, trying to tear at his hair and scratch at his skin. Seth eventually manages to pin Dean's own arms underneath himself and reaches into his second bag to pull out a very specific strip of leather…which he quickly fastens around Dean's neck and watched as the feel of the collar has the wild man going nearly boneless in a matter of seconds. When Seth gently tugs on the silver chain attached to the collar, pulling the leather against Dean's throat, the man beneath him whines softly and arches his body to relieve the slight pressure. Seth runs a hand along Dean's spine from his neck down to rest just above the edge of his jeans.

"Are you going to listen to me now pet? Are you going to be a good puppy for me Dean? Or am I going to have to make your punishment even worse?"

Dean stays stubbornly silent so Seth pulls hard on the leash, forcing Dean to arch back against him as he chokes just slightly…just enough to remind him that Seth holds the power now, not Dean. The keening whine that comes from Dean at that point is enough to let Seth know that he's heading in the right direction now. He stands up and pulls on the leash to get Dean onto all fours, but when Dean tries to stand up he smacks his ass hard and tells him to stay down…it takes several rounds of this before Dean stops trying to stand up and remains on all fours at Seth's feet, panting hard as Seth pets his head. Dean is essentially sulking but that suits Seth just fine for them moment because at least he's stopped outright fighting him. Seth reaches down to undo Dean's pants and then yanks them down over his hips and off his legs, tossing them off into the room somewhere. Dean kicks out at him and moves like he's going to try to stand up again so Seth gives him several hard slaps across his ass until he settles back down again.

"Press your forehead to the floor pet. I will NOT ask you twice."

Dean hesitated but slowly moved into the position Seth had ordered, and Seth runs a gentle hand across Dean's backside as a reward, biting his lip so as not to laugh when Dean nearly starts wagging his ass but stops himself. Seth pulls a few more items out of his little bag, one of them being a bottle of lube that he pours over Dean's hole before slowly working a finger into his ass, watching Dean squirm and hearing him pant from the effort of trying not to react. By the time Seth has three fingers buried inside Dean's ass the other male is panting hard and whining loudly at him. When Seth removes his fingers Dean grumbles under his breath at him so Seth gives him a gentle smack to the ass before sliding something else into Dean's ass…something that, to Dean, is achingly familiar.

"Seth…Ow! Fuck!"

"Say it right pet."

"Fuck…Master…is that the…is that…my tail?"

"Much better pet…and yes, that's exactly what it is. Can't get you back to being my sweet little puppy without your tail now can we?"

Dean moaned softly and Seth smirked behind him, knowing that he had Dean just about in the palm of his hand again.

"I have a few other things I had picked up for you while you were gone. I had planned to save these for when we had won those belts as part of our celebration…and we DID win the belts tonight."

"What…uh…what sort of…surprises…master?"

"Well…for starters…a good puppy needs cute little puppy ears to go with his tail."

Seth placed a band over Dean's head that had little floppy black dog ears attached to it and Dean was trying to decide if he liked it or not. While Dean was occupied with that Seth pulled out his real surprise, a pair of black gloves that ended in mitts designed to look like dog paws with matching leg binders that would turn his knees into paws and bind his legs so his feet touched his ass…and the last one was a bit gag that had a black canine snout attached to the front and would complete the look. Dean was eyeing all of this stuff with a wary side-eye but Seth remained calm and talked him through the process as he slowly got Dean all kitted out in his new gear. When Seth was done he took a few steps back, one end of the leash in his hand, and took in the vision that Dean made as a human puppy. Dean was giving Seth a confused and semi-frightened look so Seth gently urged him to walk over to him, and although Dean stumbled a few times at first he finally got the hang of walking with the binders on his legs and started wagging his ass to make the tail plug wiggle.

"Do you like it pet?"

Dean nodded rapidly, his ass wagging faster, and Seth huffed a soft, affectionate laugh at his excitement. He gently petted Dean's head for a little longer while Dean butted up against his legs to show his pleasure.

"There's still the matter of your punishment for attacking me tonight pet. Good puppies do not attack their masters, and bad puppies have to be punished. You acted out like a complete brat and that cannot be allowed to go unpunished."

Dean hung his head like a scolded dog and Seth waited for him to lift his head back up before pointing at his feet, pleased when Dean placed his forehead against the floor with no further prompting. He reached into his bag and pulled out a heavy wooden paddle, rubbing it against Dean's ass for a bit before pulling back and landing a loud smack across the cheeks, driving the plug just a tad deeper into his ass for a second before it shifted back into place. Dean's loud muffled moan behind the gag made Seth's pants tighten up but he knew he had to keep going until Dean let it all out of his system, so he kept laying one hard smack after another until Dean's ass was bright red and the man was sobbing behind the gag. Seth attempted to remove the gag, thinking it would help Dean catch his breath, but Dean clenched his teeth so Seth secured it and left it in. Dean eventually calmed back down as Seth knelt on the floor and let Dean lean against him while petting him from the top of his head down to his ass over and over.

Once Dean was calm again Seth told him to stay and went to pull something out of a different suitcase, something which he placed in front of the sofa before coming back over to Dean. He picked up the end of the leash and used it to lead Dean around the sofa and almost laughed when Dean's ass started wagging at the sight of the big ultra-plush dog bed Seth had gotten for him. Dean immediately went over and curled up on it, looking very much like a real dog as he settled in. When Seth sat on the sofa Dean moved so his head was resting against Seth's leg while Seth watched a movie…Dean was watching too but he was only halfway paying attention as his brain was firmly planted in dog-space.

Eventually Seth realized that Dean was almost asleep so he carefully, and gently removed the binders and everything else…everything except the tail plug and the collar, those he left in place as he led Dean back over to the bed, Dean still remaining on all fours until they reached the bed at which point he climbed up and sat back on his knees to look expectantly at Seth.

"There's my good puppy. Did you enjoy being my sweet little puppy again tonight pet?"

"Yes Master. I…I'm sorry…for attacking you…I knew it was bad…but I couldn't stop myself…"

"I know pet…its ok now. I've got you, alright? It's you and me against the world until Roman comes back to us. Ok? Trust me?"

"I do…I'm sorry."

"No more tears pet. We're good…we're ok. I forgive you and I'm here to help you and take care of you…alright?"

"Yes master."

"Good boy. Now let's get some sleep ok? Tomorrow we'll call Roman and then later we can play again and I'll fuck you good and hard while you're in full puppy gear. Sound good pet?"

"Sounds perfect, master."

"Good…under the covers pet. That's my good boy."

Seth watched Dean wiggle himself into a comfortable spot before stripping his own pants off and finally joining him, smiling when Dean curled into his side and let himself be petted as he drifted off to sleep. Hopefully this had gotten the worst of it out of Dean's system but he had a feeling they'd need several more nights of this before Dean was fully back to himself again…but he was willing to put in the time and effort not just because that was his job as dean's Master…but also because he loved Dean very much and wanted to see him happy instead of hurting…and he would do whatever he had to do to make that happen.

A/N: I needed to get this out of my system and heal my poor soul a bit from Monday Night wounds…seeing Dean turn on Seth but clearly hurting himself as much as he was hurting Seth…it just broke my heart and tore at my soul. Then my brain started wondering what would happen in this story if Dean did that and it kind of snowballed from there until this was born…hopefully ya'll enjoyed it. Oh Monday's gonna be another emotional roller coaster I can just feel it coming…*buys tissues in preparation and stocks up on chocolate* I'm armed and ready…as ready as I can be at least.


End file.
